Poem Joujoushi
by BakaKitsuneee7
Summary: One-Shot/Song-Fic No había nada más importante que ese sentimiento. Por ese momento, algo tan vano como una carta con un poema podía esperar. Algo tan pasajero como las palabras podía ser omitido. RenxHoro.


Aquí les traigo un corto pero bastante emotivo fic, con motivo del día de San Valentin (xD) Espero que todos pasen un bonito día junto a las personas especiales para ustedes, no solo sus parejas, sino tambien sus amigos y su familia

Este fic es un RenxHoro, a decir verdad nunca pensé que escribiría de esta pareja, pero no se porque cuando pensé en la trama fueron los primeros que vinieron a mi mente jejeje.

Este fic nos muestra a Ren un día de San Valentín escribiéndole un poema a Horo Horo y sus pensamientos y recuerdos mientras lo hace, el poema es la letra de la canción de la que saqué el nombre del fic "Poem-Joujoushi".

Originalmente este era el capitulo 1 de un fic llamado "Niji" que aún no me decido a terminar, pero me gustó tanto como me quedo que no podía desperdiciarlo, además quedaba bien como one-shot, y me sentía con ánimos de escribir algo para celebrar el día del amor y la amistad, asi que aquí lo tienen (talvez me animo a terminar el otro fic y vean de que hablo n.n')

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de lo contrario ya habría aterrorizado muchas mentes, las hubiera convertido al yaoi o simplemente me hubieran demandado por atentar contra la mentalidad de los infantes.

Y debido a que también podría ser considerado como un song-fic, la canción pertenece al maravilloso grupo L'Arc-En-Ciel, al igual que la letra que es obra y creación del autor y cantante más maravilloso del mundo, es decir Hyde (soy Hydeista, y orgullosa de serlo!!), en mi opinión esta canción es la máxima representación de una promesa de amor, y claro tenia que pertenecer a estos artistas.

**Dedicacion:** Claro que si! A mi familia (aunque espero q nunca lean esto jeje, sino me mandan al manicomio), mis mejores amigas/os (en especial a la Bic, q ojala tampoco lea esto jejeje) y todas las personas especiales de mi vida, también a todos los lectores de este fic a quienes les deseo un feliz día.

**Advertencias: **Y-A-O-I…y un Ren bastante…no se como describirlo…mejor lean!

_Letra en cursiva:_ letra de la canción.(es decir el poema que Ren esta escribiendo)

* * *

"**Poem-Joujoushi"**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:POV de Ren:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

_No importa cuantas veces las estaciones pasen y cambien los colores,_

_Este sentimiento vibra como una flor que nunca se marchitará_

_...y yo pienso en ti_

Por más que pasen las estaciones, jamás me cansaré de ver como cae la nieve por primera vez cuando llega el invierno. Es como un respiro para la tierra, como si todas sus impurezas fueran limpiadas al momento en que los primeros copos blancos rozan la superficie.

¿Desde cuando soy tan…poético?...¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar y escribir estas cosas?...mejor aún¿porqué pienso siquiera en escribirle a él?

Si, ya recuerdo porqué…es otra de las cosas que son su culpa, al igual que el que de pronto sienta el impulso de hacer algo para él, o el simple hecho de hacerme sentir todas estas cosas tan ajenas a mí, o a lo que solía ser, ya ni siquiera yo lo se pues me perdí a mí mismo y ya no reconozco cual es mi verdadero yo en medio de este mar de sensaciones, pero que extrañamente me llenan y me hacen feliz…

Felicidad…nunca realmente comprendí lo que esa palabra significaba, era un concepto demasiado subjetivo y trivial para que yo lo comprendiera…no es que ahora pueda definir con exactitud de diccionario lo que significa, pues sigue siendo un término relativo…pero para mi ya tiene un significado…o más bien un nombre…

…Horo Horo…

_Tus palabras cantan juntas para mí en una suave melodía,_

_Todo lo que necesito es tenerte junto a mí…_

Si alguien hubiera siquiera insinuado algo así antes del torneo de shamanes definitivamente todos habrían pensado que estaba demente, y por supuesto no habría sobrevivido a mi cuchilla. Pero creo que siempre debemos esperar lo inesperado.

No creo que podría olvidar como comenzó todo, ni aunque así lo quisiera. Es que sucedieron tantas cosas, unas buenas y otras malas, pero al final cada una de ellas nos llevaron a lo que ahora somos.

Todo empezó un tiempo después del torneo. Al principio creí que era una mas de sus formas de sacarme de mis casillas, sus gestos traviesos hacia mi, esas miradas sugestivas, esas palabras que me hacían enrojecer…fue por eso que yo decidí seguirle el juego, así que para no darle la satisfacción de verme perder los estribos por sus "bromas" yo le respondía con algunas propias.

Pero creo que Yoh y los demás pudieron ver detrás de todas esas bromas antes que alguno de nosotros…o al menos antes que yo.

No fue sino hasta una tarde calurosa de verano en que cruzamos ese límite que nos había atormentado sin saberlo.

_Quiero que tus ojos continúen sonriendo_

_Aún en esas noches que las radiantes estrellas son invisibles._

Todos estábamos demasiado exhaustos por el intenso calor, así que él me sugirió que lo mejor seria que tomáramos un descanso, Horo Horo como siempre de holgazán, pero el calor ya me tenía un poco mareado así que estuve de acuerdo. Entonces mientras Yoh entrenaba, Hao y Lyserg veían películas (cómo estos dos acabaron juntos definitivamente va más allá de mi comprensión), Manta y Ryu salían a comprar los ingredientes para la cena y Tamao y Pilika hacían algo en la cocina mientras Chocolove les contaba otro de sus chistes que sólo ellas entienden, Horo Horo y yo fuimos a su habitación a tratar de descansar un poco.

Ambos nos hallábamos tendidos en el suelo, Horo Horo no vestía nada más que sus shorts y la bandana en su cabeza, mientras que yo llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa ligera (aún me sentía un poco renuente a mostrar mi tatuaje, aunque sabía que él lo había visto miles de veces). El sol de la tarde se colaba con menor intensidad por entre las cortinas mientras las primeras ráfagas de brisa nocturna se hacían presentes refrescando levemente la habitación.

Comenzamos a charlar de miles de cosas, la mayoría tonterías sin sentido, pero yo disfrutaba estar de esa forma junto a él, con mis ojos cerrados, sin preocupaciones.

_Te envolveré como lo hace la luz del sol a través de las hojas_

_Ese es mi juramento hacia ti, firme e incambiable_

No sé en que momento nuestra conversación llevó a Horo Horo a mencionar que un día había visto a Chocolove besar a Tamao, y comentó que debería estar loca para besar a ese simio, y dijo que si fuera ella preferiría besar un sapo antes que a él y me preguntó que opinaba yo.

Entonces supe que era el momento perfecto para tomarlo desprevenido y vengarme de todas las bromas que me había hecho y respondí que preferiría besarlo a él.

Pero creo que mi plan no salió como esperaba, o más bien se volvió en mi contra, ya que lo siguiente que dijo me dejó completamente paralizado…

Me dijo que si era así que entonces lo besara.

_Si esto es un sueño, dejen que sea un sueño_

_Mientras me inunde con el brillo tenue del amor,_

_Porque creo en esa alegría del mañana..._

Abrí mis ojos sorprendidos, por un momento pensé que había escuchado mal y solo lo miré desconcertado. El pareció notar mi incertidumbre y volvió a repetir que lo besara.

Me senté y le dije que estaba loco y que si era otra de sus bromas que ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Pero él solo me miró y me preguntó si en serio creía que sería capaz de jugar con algo así. Además me dijo que si pensaba que todo este tiempo solo había estado jugando conmigo estaba muy equivocado.

Me quedé sin habla al escucharlo, incluso su mirada era diferente. Jamás había visto una mirada como esa en sus ojos, no me dejaba siquiera dudar un poco.

_El amor por ti esta vivo en mi cada día…_

_Por amor eres parte de mi cada día..._

Entonces me preguntó si acaso yo no estaba hablando en serio. Esa simple pregunta hizo que un escalofrío atravesara mi cuerpo. Inexplicablemente comencé a sentirme nervioso. Mis manos temblaban, un sudor frío recorría mi espalda. Balbuceando traté de explicarle que no era eso, pero Horo Horo ni siquiera me dejó continuar diciéndome que entonces que era lo que me detenía mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas junto a mí.

Su cercanía hacía que mi nerviosismo creciera, así que bajé mi rostro tratando que no notara mi sonrojo.

Él tomó mi rostro y lo giro hacia él, regalándome la sonrisa más bella y genuina que jamás había visto en él. Eso bastó para darme la seguridad necesaria para acercarme a él hasta que nada más nos separaban un par de centímetros.

_Incluso esos tristes recuerdos que han sido dejados atrás_

_Tú los alivias tranquilamente con tu presencia…_

Tenía miedo de acercarme más, jamás había besado a nadie, ni siquiera podía recordar una simple vez que hubiera sentido todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve dudando, pero Horo Horo fue muy paciente y no me presionó en ningún momento, dejando que fuera yo quien tomara la decisión. Finalmente, luego de segundos o minutos, ni siquiera yo lo se…mis labios tocaron ligeramente los suyos.

Permanecimos así por un momento, permitiendo acostumbrarnos a la sensación del otro. Sus labios eran suaves y rápidamente me sentí cómodo, como si fuera una parte de mí. Horo Horo movió sus labios de forma leve e inconscientemente le imité, separando un poco los míos. Aprovechó ese momento para tomar mi labio inferior entre los suyos y succionarlo suavemente, yo incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado para permitirle mejor acceso. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su boca, su calidez, su mano posada sobre mi cuello acariciando suavemente mientras la otra tomaba la mía.

_Dejándome llevar por una visión agradable en la suave brisa,_

_Tú, radiante y gentil, me capturaste…_

Nos separamos para recuperar el aliento, pero nuestros rostros seguían cerca, su cálida respiración chocaba con mi mejilla. Luego apartó algunos cabellos que caían por mi frente y me dirigió una de esas sonrisas que hacen que mi mundo se detenga y me contagian, así que no pude evitar devolverle el gesto, creo que se sorprendió de verme sonreír. Luego ambos comenzamos a reír sin razón aparente, pero creo que era por darnos cuenta de lo tontos que habíamos sido hasta ese momento.

Después de ese día tuve un extraño sentimiento que todo había cambiado pero al mismo tiempo permanecía igual…seguíamos siendo los mismos, yo aparentando no darle importancia a nada como siempre, y él con sus bromas y algunas tonterías, pero en secreto yo disfrutaba de cada una de ellas, aún cuando eran dirigidas hacia mi, pues él lo solucionaba con una sonrisa en secreto, o un roce de nuestras manos que parecía accidental pero sólo él y yo sabíamos que no lo era.

_No importa cuantas veces las estaciones pasen y cambien los colores_

_Este sentimiento vibra como una flor que nunca se marchitará…_

Todo seguía igual…pero ahora yo era feliz.

Y ahora mientras escribo estas líneas para él, no puedo evitar pensar en lo afortunado que soy. A veces llego a pensar que todo debe ser un sueño, y si lo es pues que lo sea, preferiría vivir solo de sueños a vivir sin nada de esto, sin esas palabras que suenan como una melodía, sin esos ojos que podrían opacar al mismo sol, sin esas hermosas sonrisas que iluminan aún los días más grises. Y hago un juramente en silencio…protegeré esa sonrisa aún con la mía propia, incluso con mi vida…porqué él es mi vida.

_Si esto es un sueño, dejen que sea un sueño_

_Mientras me inunde con el brillo tenue del amor, mancha mi corazón,_

_Siempre pienso en ti..._

Y aunque las estaciones cambien una y otra vez, y los colores cambien a su paso, no dejaré que esto que siento se marchite y mi juramento tampoco cambiará.

_El amor por ti esta vivo en mi cada día_

_Por amor eres parte de mi cada día..._

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·: Fin POV de Ren :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Ren leyó una vez más lo que había escrito y luego de corregir algunos errores la dobló cuidadosamente y la colocó dentro de un sobre blanco. Justo en ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-"¿Qué haces Ren?" preguntó Horo Horo asomando su cabeza por la puerta con cuidado de no molestar al chico ojidorado.

-"Nada" respondió mientras depositaba disimuladamente el sobre en una de las bolsas de su chaqueta, rogando que el otro chico no lo hubiera visto. "¿Ya terminaste de entrenar?" preguntó para desviar la atención del peliazul.

-"Si, creo que Pilika tenía una cita o algo por el estilo, así que terminamos hace rato" respondió Horo Horo entrando completamente. Ren pudo observar su cabello levemente húmedo, seguramente acababa de ducharse, además no traía puesta su bandana. Para Ren, eso le hacía verse más maduro y, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, seductor.

-"¿Y los demás?" preguntó desviando su mirada discretamente del rostro de Horo Horo al resto de él. Vestía tan sólo unos pantalones cómodos y su camisa. Ren no evitaba preguntarse como es que podía pasearse por todo el lugar vistiendo solo eso con la baja temperatura que había en ese momento. Incluso estaba nevando un poco. Pero claro, él era el shaman del hielo.

-"Salieron, tu sabes, es día de San Valentín, hasta Ryu tenía una cita¿puedes creerlo?" comentó el chico dejándose caer sobre la cama de Ren.

Este último comentario sorprendió un poco al chico de cabellos violáceos. No le sorprendía que Yoh convenciera a Anna de salir a celebrar, de cualquier forma la chica se hacía la difícil pero era obvio que no podía resistirse a un insistente Yoh. Tamao y Chocolove prácticamente habían publicado a todos en la pensión que irían a ver la nueva película de comedia que estaban estrenando. _'Tamao es muy valiente o tiene muy mal gusto' _pensaba Ren. Hao y Lyserg hacía una semana estaban en Inglaterra, y Ren no quería ni imaginar las cosas que seguramente estarían haciendo. Manta increíblemente también tenía una cita, nadie sabía quien era, solamente que la había conocido en una de sus clases. Y Ryu, bueno, al parecer también había encontrado su otra mitad.

Ren se volteó hacia donde estaba sentado Horo Horo. Ahí estaba, con su cabello azulado libre de su bandana cayendo por su frente, enmarcando su tierna cara que sostenía una pequeña sonrisa. Ren le sonrió, provocando que el otro chico lo mirara con curiosidad, dejando que una de sus manos se deslizara por su cabello de manera juguetona, sabiendo que el ojidorado encontraba ese gesto adorable e irresistible.

Ren no apartó su mirada dorada de la de Horo Horo, quien le respondió con una de esas expresiones que le hacían sentir que el mundo era tan pequeño comparado con ese amor que tenían.

Horo Horo se puso nuevamente de pie y se acercó al pelivioleta, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Ren no podía moverse. Sólo pudo quedarse quieto, sentado en esa silla, la misma donde tantas veces se había sentado a pensar en él cuando debería haber estado haciendo algo más, la misma donde tantas veces discutieron por alguna tontería y luego de unos minutos se reconciliaron, la misma donde tantas veces se habían besado luego de un día de arduo entrenamiento en que Horo Horo llegaba a buscarle a su habitación…como ahora.

El peliazul lo miró, su cabello cayendo aún más cuando se inclinó, acercándose al rostro del ojidorado, posando sus brazos alrededor de ese cuerpo un par centímetros más pequeño que el suyo, acariciando su cabello violáceo. En sus ojos estaba esa mirada, esa que detiene el tiempo y hacía que el corazón de Ren latiera más rápido y lento al mismo tiempo.

El chico de China dejó que sus manos cayeran alrededor de la cintura del otro, atrayéndolo mas cerca y haciéndole sonreír.

-"Eres mío y yo soy tuyo¿verdad?" dijo el ojidorado en un susurro, mientras la nariz y los labios de Horo Horo acariciaban su rostro con una ternura incomparable, que por un momento Ren dudó que acababa de decir algo.

-"Soy tuyo" dijo el otro chico de igual forma, aún provocando a Ren con sus labios inquietos que no se dignaban a encontrarse con los suyos. "…y tú eres mío" agregó hundiendo sus dedos en las hebras violetas de Ren, haciéndole cerrar sus ojos, mientras sus labios al fin se encontraban en un movimiento lento y divino.

Ren atrajo más cerca al peliazul colocando una de sus manos detrás de su cuello mientras le besaba tan dulce y pasionalmente al mismo tiempo, casi como si estuviera luchando contra sus propios instintos. Lentamente, Horo Horo introdujo su lengua en la boca de Ren, deleitándose con esa dulzura que los embriagaba a ambos, encendiendo sus cuerpos con un sentimiento de devoción.

No había nada más hermoso que estar cerca el uno del otro, de esa forma. Nada más importaba en ese momento. Solo eran ellos dos, en ese pequeño instante de tiempo que para ellos bien podría ser la eternidad.

Algo tan vano como una carta con un poema podía esperar. Algo tan pasajero como las palabras podía ser omitido.

Pues no había nada más importante para los dos que ese sentimiento. Esa devoción a alguien tan similar y al mismo tiempo tan diferente con un amor tan dulce.

Mientras se perdían en besos y caricias eternas, el mundo seguía girando, las personas seguían viviendo a su manera. Pero el tiempo para ellos se había detenido y convertido en eternidad. Como cuando sus almas habían chocado y ardido juntas cuando se vieron por primera vez, talvez no de la forma en que lo hacían ahora, pero de ahí había comenzado su historia.

Eso si era poesía…

:·: FIN :·:

* * *

Pues…espero que les haya gustado D…porque a mi si me gustooo TuT

No olviden dejar sus reviews, se los agradecería infinitamente!.

Espero que pasen un grandioso dia de San Valentin junto a sus seres queridos, y no solo por este día, hay que celebrar estos sentimientos cada minuto sin importar lo que traiga la vida

Hasta luego!

- AnK -

Laruku rockzzzz!!


End file.
